Do you remember?
by That's What Gingers Do
Summary: Annabeth Caverly's life was turned upside down whenever she met the mysterious Doctor. Year after year goes by, and Annabeth still can't get enough of time, space, and her wonderful Doctor. Basically a re-write of Series 5  my favourite season of DW!
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Hullo!** **So... The other day I decided to write a story about a love interest to the Doctor who is just brilliant in every way because the Doctor deserves a ten, cos' he'****s worth it :) Hope you enjoy! ;)  
><strong>

"I know! I mean did you see her face when he told her?" Alena Holloway asked her best friends, Ashling Miller and Annabeth Caverly. "Yeah! She spit her water all over him!" Ashling said, flipping through a magazine on Annabeth's bed. Annabeth was sitting on her bed and messing with her viola, playing it like a guitar. "Ash, Beth, are you two gonna start getting ready? Matt's party starts at eight." Ashling rolled her eyes at Alena. "Why are you so eager to go? It's Beth who should be excited. You know, going to go see her lover boy and all."  
>Annabeth smirked while playing her viola the proper way. She had liked Matt for a really long time, but since she was with her ex-boyfriend, David, she couldn't tell him. "She's right you know, Beth! You need to set that blasted instrument down and start getting ready, girl!" Alena told her while she was doing her makeup. "You two would make such a cute couple. I mean, look at you! Then look at him!"<br>Annabeth stood up from her comfy bed, and looked in the mirror. Annabeth wasn't a big fan of her appearance. She had long dark curls, pale skin, a lanky body, and intimidating grey eyes. People always told Annabeth she looked like her mother, but Annabeth wouldn't know. Her mother had died and her father had thrown out every picture of Elizabeth Caverly in their house.  
>"Yeah, you guys would make an adorable couple, and now that you're done with David, you can be with Matt! I mean, you've liked Matt for so long!" Ashling said, taking the make-up out of Alena's hands. "Now, let me use it. I need it more than you do."<br>Annabeth laughed. Ashling was very pretty, with her long brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. But, Ashling didn't think she was pretty. "Look at me compared to you two!" She always said. "You're both gorgeous. And I'm so fat and ugly. "  
>Annabeth looked over at Alena, who was curling her light brown hair. Alena rolled her perfect green eyes at Ashling. "Ash! You're beautiful, and don't you forget it!"<br>A buzzing went off, and Annabeth looked down at her phone. It was ringing, and the caller I.D. said "Unknown number." Annabeth sat down her viola, and picked up the phone. "Hullo?"  
>"Is this Anastasia Elizabeth Caverly?" The unfamiliar voice asked. Annabeth frowned. She hated her real name, and wondered how this guy knew it.<br>"Yes? Who might be calling?" She asked. Alena and Ashling looked over at her, with confused expressions on their faces.  
>"Okay, good. Now, Anastasia Elizabeth, whatever you do, do not go to that party tonight? Do you understand?"<br>"What?" She asked, wondering who this bloke thought he was, bossing her around. _Nobody_ told Annabeth Caverly what to do, except her parents and her teachers.  
>"Don't go to Mathew Sable's party tonight."<br>"I can do whatever I please, and I please to go to Matt's party tonight." Annabeth said firmly.  
>"Well, I did warn you." The voice said.<br>"Warn me about what?"  
>"Not going to the party. Like I said, don't go."<br>"I'm not letting some random bloke tell me I can't go to my best guy friend's party, so I am going, wither you like it or not."  
>"Alright. Fine. Go, but just remember, something very bad is going to happen. So keep your eye out." The voice said, and hung up on her.<br>"Wait, what?" She asked into the phone. "Hello? _Helllooooo_?"  
>"Who was that?" Alena asked her. Annabeth shrugged. "I dunno! Someone telling me not to go to Matt's party! Telling me there was 'a terrible danger'." She said with finger quotes.<br>"Probably a jealous ex. Maybe it was David? He knows you like Matt." Ashling asked while straightening her hair. Annabeth shrugged. "It didn't _sound_ like David."  
>"Maybe Daisy got someone to call you. She's hated you ever since Matt dumped her." Alena told her.<br>"Well, I'm not letting that get me down, because I'm going to have a brilliant time with my two best friends, and my new hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend!" She said with a smile. Alena and Ashling looked at each other, and said at the same time "Holler!" The three girls laughed, and continued to get ready.  
>~DW~<br>Within an hour, the girls were dressed and ready, and walked outside of Annabeth's house. "Bye Dad! Love you!" Annabeth called out the door. "Be back by 1:00!" He called, as she ran down the street to her car.  
>"I'm so excited!" Alena said with a smile. "This is going to be the party of the year!"<br>"I know!" Ashling squealed. "Only thing that would make it better was if I could stick my tongue down Corey's throat for a bit."  
>Alena rolled her eyes. "He's dating Vanna now, smart one! Everyone knows that."<br>"Yeah, well, he's just so hot!"  
>Alena scrunched up her nose. "He's disgusting."<br>Ashling shook her head as she got in the back seat of Annabeth's car. "Sort of. But Beth _had _the best guy around!"  
>Annabeth smiled back at Ashling. <em>"<em>I know. You're so lucky, Beth. You can get any guy." Alena told her, buckling up in the passenger's seat.  
>Annabeth frowned, and started the car. "Now, Alena Holloway, don't start trying to try and flirt with Henry again, and then have a meltdown because he won't date you. Be a big girl." Ashling said in a pretend stern voice.<br>Alena scoffed, and folded her arms over her chest. Annabeth playfully punched her on the arm. "Come on! She's just teasing you. Lighten up a bit and have a good time."  
>Little did she know that this would be the night that would change her life forever.<br>~DW~  
>Annabeth pulled into the Sable's drive way, and hopped out of the car. She walked to the front of the car, and Alena and Ashling followed her. "You ready?" She asked them, and they both nodded. "Let's go!" Annabeth walked inside, with Alena on her right and Ashling on her left.<br>The party was in full swing, music blearing through speakers, girls in huddles gossiping, guys trying to flirt with girls, people snogging in corners, guys running around, doing stupid things, not really caring about what everyone else thought.  
>"Annabeth!" A voice called from behind them. She turned around, and there was a very adorable boy, with a long brown fringe, a lanky body, and bright blue eyes smiling at her. "Matt!" She said with a smile. He walked up to her, and hugged her tight. "How are you?" He asked her. Annabeth smiled. "Lovely. Better than I've been in a long time."<br>"That's good!" Matt said with a smile.  
>"Yeah! And I was wondering, could we-"<br>"Mathew! Where are you Mathew?" an obnoxious voice asked. Just then, a pretty girl with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a sickly sweet smile walked over to Matt. "There you are!" She said, and through her arms around him. She crushed her lips to his, and he reluctantly put his hands around her waist. The girl, Daisy, turned, and frowned at Annabeth. "Oh, hello, Annabeth, Alena, Ashling." She said with venom in her voice. Annabeth frowned. "Look what the wind blew in. Hello, Daisy."  
>Daisy frowned at her. "Matt, you never told Annabeth you were dating me again, did you?" Daisy asked. Annabeth shook her head and said "Obviously not."<br>He nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah, well."  
>Annabeth laughed sadly. "Well, we're gonna go…. Somewhere else." Ashling said while the three girls turned around. "Oh, have fun! See you around!" He said, grabbing Annabeth's arm. She turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks, you too." Annabeth, Alena, and Ashling walked away from Matt and Daisy, and went into the kitchen.<p>

"What a skank. I hate her." Ashling muttered.  
>"Me too. She's pure evil." Alena agreed.<br>"Don't hate her just because of me." Annabeth said with a sad smile.  
>Ashling and Alena looked at each other, then at Annabeth.<br>"We don't hate her because of you!" Alena said with a confused look.  
>"Yeah. I hate Daisy because when we were twelve she told me I was an ugly, fat cow." Ashling told her. "So I punched her in the face and she had to get a nose job."<br>Annabeth laughed. "I remember that!"  
>"And I hate her because when we were fourteen she put glue in my hair! It took a week and two haircuts to get it out! I looked awful!" Annabeth snorted at the memory of a short haired Laney.<br>"Thanks." Annabeth said, hugging her two friends. They hugged her back, and Ashling said  
>"Boyfriends come and go,"<br>And Alena finished "But girlfriends will always be there for you!"  
>Just then, they heard a loud boom, and a scream. Annabeth left the kitchen and ran into the living room to see what was going on. She looked in the living room, and saw a boy that she knew on the floor, with a blood stain in his shirt. A girl was standing over his body, sobbing. "Oh my God!" Annabeth whispered, and ran over to the girl. "It's okay." She said, taking the sobbing girl in her arms. "He…. And …. His…. It wasn't… "She wept. "It's okay." She muttered, patting her head. She led the girl over to the couch. Annabeth knew this girl… Didn't she have a class with her or something? Now she remembered. Her name is Emilia Stone, and she had physics with her. Her parents were dead, and she lived with her aunt and her little sister. Annabeth looked her up and down and could tell that Emily, as people called her, came from money. "Emilia, you need to tell me what happened, okay? Can you do that for me?"<br>Emilia nodded, and wiped her nose. "There was this… Man. I was talking to Garret, and he just walked up, lifted up his hand… and… it wasn't…. it…" Emilia started crying again. She leaned on Annabeth's shoulder, and Annabeth started patting her head.  
>"What happened in here?" A voice asked. Annabeth looked up, and saw Matt looking at the dead body, then at Emilia and Annabeth. "What happened?" He asked, walking over to her. Annabeth over at Ashling and Alena, and then pointed at Emilia. They both nodded, and sat down next to her. "Poor Emilia!" Ashling said, rubbing her back. Alena pulled a hay-coloured strand of hair out of Emilia's face. "It's okay. Tell Alena about what happened." She purred. Annabeth mouthed 'Thank You!' Both of the girls rolled their eyes. Annabeth walked over to Matt. "So? What happened?"<br>"I really have no idea. Apparently, a guy that nobody knew came into the house, hurt Garret Anderson with his hand, and left." She told him honestly.  
>"What?" Matt asked, leading her into the kitchen. There were a couple of people in there, but Matt politely asked them to leave, and they did. "That's all? That's a hard story to tell the police."<br>Annabeth shook her head. "I know. But until I can examine the body, it's all we have. She's just too emotional to talk about it, I guess."  
>"Yeah." He agreed, turning to leave the kitchen. "And then later maybe we can figure out what she's keeping from us."<br>Annabeth nodded. "But when can I find out what you've been keeping from me?"  
>He immediately spun around. "What do you mean?"<br>She walked up towards him. "Like you dating Daisy again. What is with that? I thought the last time you broke up with her was going to be the last time you ever dated her again!"  
>Matt frowned. "You do realize that makes absolutely <em>no<em> sense."  
>Annabeth through her arms up in anger. "Matt! Do you not realize that I love you?" Annabeth put her hands over her mouth. Matt's eyes widened.<br>"_What?" _he asked.  
>Annabeth sighed. "I love you. I realized that whenever I was dating David. That's why I dumped him, because I love you."<br>Matt looked at her with a shocked expression. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I wanted to get my feelings out in the open."  
>Matt ran a hand through his hair. "I understand, sort of."<br>"But, I guess I knew all along that you probably wouldn't like me back." She said, and started to walk out of the room, but Matt grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around to face him. He put his hands around her waist, and crushed his lips to hers. Annabeth's eyes were wide, and shortly she closed them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, they broke away. "Did that tell you wither or not I love you back?" He asked her cheekily. Annabeth made a fake quizzical face. "I don't know. Hm, I made need to see some more evidence before I decided wither or not this fact is true."  
>Matt rolled his eyes. "Always the little detective, you were!" he muttered and kissed her again. "Annabeth, some guy is- MATHEW!" A familiar annoying voice called. Annabeth turned her head, and saw Daisy standing right in the doorway. "Daisy!" Matt yelled, and took a step back from Annabeth.<br>"It wasn't-"  
>"Oh I <em>know<em> what was going on." She interrupted him.  
>"Oh?" Annabeth asked with a snarl on her face. Annabeth looked at Daisy.<br>"Yeah. You've always wanted what you couldn't have, isn't that right Miss too cool to care?"  
>Annabeth frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth looked Daisy up and down. He shirt was rumpled, her hair was messy, like someone had their hands in it, and her lipstick was almost off. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at it.<br>"You never like Matt, did you? You just wanted to use him to get to me! You've hate me because your stupid best friends do. And since you three are so close, you wanted to get back at me for them. I see what you're playing at, Caverly. You're nice girl act doesn't fool me." Daisy said, with venom in her voice. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Matt looked shocked, then angry. He walked up to Daisy and put his arm around her waist. "Is this true, Annabeth?"  
>Annabeth shook her head in shock. "You don't believe her, do you?"<br>"Well she _is _my girlfriend. And you always try to get what you want, no matter what the cost."  
>Annabeth scoffed. "You're kidding! Like Daisy has room to talk."<br>Daisy's eyes widened in fear and Matt shook his head. "Maybe you should leave, now, _Anastasia Elizabeth."_ His last words were like knifes in her heart. "I thought you were different like me, Matt. But I guess I was wrong." She told him with tears in her eyes. She walked out of the kitchen, and was about to walk out the front door.  
>"Has anyone seen Anastasia Elizabeth?" A familiar voice said. Annabeth turned around. "Ah!" A man said and walked over to her. "There you are!"<br>Annabeth looked the man from head to toe, and made a list in her head. He wore a dirty blue suit with battered red converse, which meant he was on the run a lot, and very rarely wore anything different. He had spikey hair, and kind old eyes, which meant he was young, but had seen a lot. He was quite a good looking bloke, which meant, well, he was good looking. "Who are you?" She asked him.  
>"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He said, holding a hand out. "And you're Anastasia Elizabeth, right? Lovely name, by the way. Very regal. Sounds like a queen!"<br>Annabeth reluctantly took the hand. "Call me Annabeth."  
>His eyes widened. "Oh! Annabeth! I like that, too! That's brilliant."<br>"Thanks." She said with a nervous laugh. "How do you know who I am?"  
>"Well, that's not really important right now. I mean it is, but it isn't."<br>"Well, alright then."  
>"I need you to help me with something. You know that boy who was murdered?"<br>"Garret Anderson? Yeah, I know him. Nice bloke. Kinda strange." Annabeth told him, walking to the door. The Doctor grabbed her hand, and laced his fingers with hers. It was weird, because it felt so natural for him to do that. "Don't leave just yet. " He asked her pleadingly. "I need you to stay. We need to figure out where Garret Anderson's killer is. Because I can tell you one thing, it sure isn't human." He said, letting go of her hand. Annabeth's hand almost immediately cold, wanting this strange man whom she had never met to hold her hand again, to warm it up, and to comfort her, telling her that mean boys won't hurt her anymore. She picked her hand up, and rubbed it. "Not human? What do you mean?"  
>"It's not from this planet. It's not a human life forms. It's too complex to be a human like you."<br>Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "You act as if you're not."  
>"It's because I'm not." He said, shoving his hands in his jacket. Annabeth's mouth dropped to the floor. "What do you mean 'because I'm not'? You look human!" She said.<br>He looked down at himself, and then up at Annabeth. "Yeah, I suppose I do."  
>Annabeth rolled her eyes. She decided to ask him about it later.<br>"Okay, so find the killer?" She asked him.  
>"Find the killer!" He agreed, ran into the living room, Annabeth trailing behind him. He sat down in front of Emilia, and put a pair of glasses.<br>"Hello. I'm inspector John Smith. I'm working with the local police to help solve this murder. I'm going to help figure out who killed Garret, okay? First you need to tell me what happened. " He asked her kindly. Emilia nodded, and wiped her eyes. Ashling looked over at Annabeth and mouthed 'who the heck is this guy?' Annabeth shrugged. "I was talking to Garret, and this guy walked over, said something, lifted up his hand, and his hand…. It wasn't a hand. It was… it was a gun. He said something like 'Find the girl, find the girl. Then he muttered a name, but I couldn't make out what he said."  
>the Doctor patted her hand. "Can you tell me more? What did he look like?" Emilia nodded, and started to describe the mystery killer. "He had black hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He kind of looked like David Taylor, Annabeth!"<br>Annabeth gulped. "Really? Can you tell me which way he went?"  
>Emilia bobbed her head. "He went into the hall, and I think into the first bedroom."<br>The Doctor shot up, and grabbed Annabeth's wrist. "Thank you! That'll be it!" He led Annabeth into the hall Emilia was talking about, and opened the first bedroom. The room, to Annabeth's disappointment, was Matt's. It had football posters, a blue bedspread, and old pictures of Annabeth, Ash, Laney, Matt and all of their friends on the wall. Annabeth looked at the most recent one. It was of her and Matt, at Matt's birthday party. He had his arm around her waist, she was smiling at him, and he was smiling back at her. She walked up to it, and placed her hand on the picture. "Annabeth!" The Doctor said impatiently. "Don't get distracted! Focus on what we have to do!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"Look under the bed there, I'll look in the closet. Be careful. I know what this thing is, and they're not friendly. " Annabeth did what she was told looked under the bed, and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at her. "David!" She said with a scream. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" The Doctor said as he ran over to her. "David's under there!"<br>The Doctor got on his knees, and then looked under the bed. He pulled out a tiny device that was in his pocket, and pointed it at David. "Ah!" The Doctor cried. "Looks like we've found the killer." Annabeth shook her head. "David's our killer?" David(?) was trying to get up from under the bed, and the Doctor pointed his little thingamabob at him, and he stopped moving. "Ah that should do it. But you see, this isn't David. David's probably dead now." The Doctor explained to her. Annabeth put a hand over her mouth. "What?"  
>"This is an Auton, a robot made from plastic. They are made to be exact replicas of any living creature. This one, was made to look like David Taylor, which means..." The Doctor ran over to the window, opened it, and peeked out side. "That this is the real David."<br>Annabeth got up from her spot, and walked over to the window. She looked down, and saw a familiar face. "Can you pull his body up? I wanna make sure." She asked him. The Doctor nodded, and pulled David up from the bushes below Matt's window. He set David on the bed, and Annabeth did what she did what she was best at: forensics (Annabeth was studying to be a forensic sciencetist/detective at University). She felt his neck and wrists, then opened his mouth. "No pulse, but his body is still a little warm, so he hasn't been dead long." Annabeth sniffed him. "Dead exactly three hours. Cause of death is gun shot." Annabeth looked at the blotch of red on his blue shirt. The Doctor looked at her, then at his sonic, mouth open wide. "How did you know all that?"  
>Annabeth shrugged. "It's my talent. That and the Viola."<br>He shook his head in amazement. "That's brilliant."  
>Annabeth put her hands in her jacket pocket. "Yeah, well."<br>"Now, come on. Better get this body out of here, and get rid of this lump of plastic." The Doctor told her with a smile.

~DW~

Hours later, after Garret and David's bodies had been taken back to their families, Annabeth stood next to Ashling and Alena. "Wow." Ashling said. "Quite some party."  
>Annabeth laughed. "You can say that again." Alena nodded. "I'm still in shock."<br>"I'm ready to go home." Ashling said. Annabeth nodded. "Same here." The three girls piled into Annabeth's car, and she dropped of Alena, then Ashling, and made her way home. Annabeth ran to her bedroom saying hello to her father, and held up her viola. She started to play it, and thought. Ever since Annabeth was three, she had always played to viola as a way to help her think. Whenever she was in deep thought, she wouldn't leave her room for days, just practicing over and over again, non-stop. The thing Annabeth was thinking about this time was that mysterious man, the Doctor. How had he known who she was? Just then, there was a sound coming from outside her window, and Annabeth opened her curtain and peered out side. Standing in front of a blue telephone box, was the Doctor himself. Annabeth smiled, put her viola in her case, and ran outside, not setting her viola down. "Hello again." He said as she approached him. "Hello."  
>"Long time no see." He muttered to her. "I suppose so."<br>He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair.  
>"Look. I have questions." She said firmly.<br>"I would imagine so."  
>"Obviously. First off, you know who I am, but I don't know you. Were you a friend of my mother's?"<br>The Doctor shook his head. "What a genius. Yes. I was a friend of your mum's."  
>Annabeth nodded. "Second, what did you mean when you said you weren't human? Are you an alien?"<br>"I'm a time traveler. I can travel through space and time with this." The Doctor pointed to the blue box behind him. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh right. And I'm a Hobbit."  
>"You don't believe me? Come and take a look!" He opened the door, and pushed Annabeth inside. She almost dropped her viola. There was a control box in the middle of the room, and there were orange, coral-like pillars surrounding the place. Annabeth's eyes were wide. "Is this a parallel dimension?" She asked him. She turned around to face him, and he wore a smirk. "You bet. It's bigger on the inside."<br>Annabeth was in awe. "And you can go anywhere in space and time?"  
>He nodded. Annabeth smiled. "This is brilliant."<br>"Would you like to travel with me for a bit?" He asked her. Annabeth's eyes widened again. "Are you serious? Really?"  
>He laughed. "Of course! Now, come on!" He grabbed her hand and led her over to the console. "Annabeth Caverly, prepare to be amazed."<p> 


	2. Four years later Prologue:Part 2

_Four years later: _

"Doctor," A crying Donna Noble said. "Doctor. Please, don't make me go back."  
>Donna looked over at Annabeth pleadingly. "Annabeth, please. Don't let him send me home."<br>A teary-eyed Doctor put his hands on Donna's shoulder, and Annabeth took her hand.  
>"Donna." He looked at her with a sad smile. "Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry."<br>"So am I." Annabeth told her, too. The Doctor frowned at her, then looked back at Donna.  
>"But we had the best of times, the three of us. The best."<br>Donna was bawling. "Goodbye, Donna." Annabeth muttered sadly. "I'll never forget you."  
>Donna's eyes widened. "What?"<br>"Goodbye." He told her. Donna's eyes were huge. "No, No, No! Please! Annabeth! Doctor! No! No!" She said while shaking her head. The Doctor put his hands on her head, and Donna starting shake a little less, she muttered one last "No!" before she fell into the Doctor's arms. He looked over at Annabeth, and gave her a sad smile. "Think we should take her home?" Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah. Best thing to do." Annabeth ran over to the console, and the Doctor just sat there and held Donna. In a few minutes, Annabeth had landed the TARDIS in the front of Donna's house. Annabeth helped the Doctor bring Donna out of the TARDIS, and she started banging on the door. She heard Wilf's voice, and then heard the locks opening. "Donna!" Wilf said as he opened the door, and saw the Doctor on the ground, with Donna passed out in his arms, with Annabeth fanning Donna.  
>"Help us!" The Doctor told him. Wordlessly, Wilfred helped Annabeth and the Doctor carry Donna up to her room. Annabeth sat down on the bed next to Donna, and held her hand. The Doctor had his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, sadly looking down at the love of his life, and his best friend. Wilfred looked at them, and then walked down stairs into the living room. They sat there for a minute, just watching Donna. The Doctor broke the silence by saying "We should probably explain." Annabeth laughed and nodded. "Yeah."<br>Minutes later, Sylvia, Wilfred, Annabeth and the Doctor were all in the living room. "She took my mind into her head." He told him, holding Annabeth's hand tight. "That's a time lord's consciousness. That knowledge was killing her."  
>Annabeth started crying. "She was my best friend. And now she's gone." The Doctor put his arms around her, and kissed her hair.<br>"So she'll get better now?" Wilf asked him.  
>"I had to wipe her mind. Completely. Every trace of me, Annabeth, the TARDIS, anything we all did together, anywhere we went, had to go. "<br>Annabeth cried even harder into the Doctor's shoulder. "All the amazing things she did, all the beautiful things she did, she won't remember. That's just…." She choked up, and just cried. This is the side of Annabeth that very few people ever saw. "I know." The Doctor said. "But that version of Donna is dead. " He told them. Then he looked over at Wilfred and Sylvia. "Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me, Annabeth, or any of it, for the rest of her life." Annabeth sobbed even louder. She sat up and looked over at Wilf and Sylvia. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm usually not emotional." Annabeth wiped some of the tears from her eyes, but they just came back. "The whole world's talking about it. We traveled across space!" Sylvia told the Doctor. "It'll just be a story." the Doctor said sadly. "One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again." Annabeth went back to sobbing into the Doctor shoulder. Wilfred shook his head. "But she was better with you."  
>"Don't say that." Sylvia said sharply.<br>"But she was!"  
>Annabeth sat up and looked at them. "Shut up and stop fighting! There has been too much fighting for one day."<br>Wilf and Sylvia frowned at Annabeth, and Annabeth looked at the Doctor's shoulder. "Look at that! I've soaked your coat!" Annabeth sobbed. "I'm sorry!"  
>The Doctor patted her head. "It's fine." He looked over at Donna's family. "We just want you to know that there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. There are people living in the light, singing songs of Donna Noble. A thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, but she can never remember."<br>He had tears in his eyes while he finished "For one moment, for one shinning moment, she was the most important women in the entire universe."  
>"She still is." Sylvia said rudely. "She's my daughter."<br>"You should tell her that. Maybe then she'll be happy." Annabeth cut in. Sylvia's eyes widened.  
>"I was a asleep!" A voice said from outside the door, and there walked in Donna Noble. "On my bed. In my clothes like a flipping kid! What did you do that for?" She asked her parents. Annabeth sat straight up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Donna looked up from her cell phone, and smiled at Annabeth and the Doctor. "Damn, I mean Donna." She held her hand out for the Doctor to shake. "John Smith." He said while standing up. Annabeth followed him. "Irene Smith."<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Smith were just leaving." Sylvia said while scowling at Annabeth.  
>"My phone's gone mad!" Donna said while laughing. "Thirty two texts. Vera's gone barmy! She said planets in the sky! What did I miss now?" Donna looked down at her phone, and mumbled "Nice to meet ya." Donna left the room, not looking had tears dripping, and the Doctor set his arm around her waist. "Like I said." Sylvia told them. "I think you should go." Annabeth nodded, and the Doctor led her into the kitchen to say goodbye to Donna. She was talking on the phone, laughing away. "Donna!" The Doctor interrupted. "We were just going."Donna looked over at them and said "Yeah, see ya." Annabeth broke loose from the Doctor, and ran over to Donna to give her a hug. Donna was taken back by this, and reluctantly hugged Annabeth back. Annabeth let go, and gave Donna a sad smiled. Annabeth turned around, and joined the Doctor again, and Donna started chatting away. They both silently walked towards the door, Wilfred following them. The Doctor opened the door, and rain was pouring in front of them. "Ahh." the Doctor said. "You'll get quite a bit of this." He gestured towards the rain. "Fitting." Annabeth said smugly. The Doctor nodded, and looked over at Wilfred. "Goodbye Wilfred." He said, taking the old man's hand. They stepped off the porch, and into the rain. "Doctor?" Wilfred asked.<p>

"Yes?"  
>Wilfred smiled at Annabeth. "Take good care of Annabeth, please. I'll be looking out for both of you."<br>"Thanks." Annabeth said with a sad smile.  
>"You can't ever tell Donna," The Doctor said angrily to Wilfred. Wilfred nodded his head. "I won't. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up. On her behalf, I'll look up at the sky, and think of you two."<br>Annabeth had started crying again, and both the Doctor and Annabeth were covered in rain. "Thank you." The Doctor said, talking Annabeth's hand in his, walking towards the TARDIS, not knowing what to do next.  
>~DW~<p>

They walked into the big blue box, tears in both of their eyes. "I'm going to miss her." Annabeth said, wiping her eyes. The Doctor gave a sad laugh. "I'm going to miss her, too."  
>"I don't think I can do this anymore." Annabeth said. The Doctor looked at her in shock. "What? Deal with another companion leaving? You get over it after a while, you know."<br>Annabeth shook her head. "No, I mean doing this." She gestured to the world around her. "Traveling with you." The Doctor's jaw dropped. "What?"  
>Annabeth sighed. "I love you, Doctor, with every fiber of my being. You're the <em>only <em>man I've truly ever loved. You understand me, embrace me, and love all the things about me that I can't stand. You love the little sociopathic girl who is mental. I honestly don't know how you have put up with me for this long. The past four years of my life have been the best. Its just…." Annabeth choked up. "_Losing_ people, watching people die, see civilizations fall, that's the downside. I've seen beautiful, wonderful things, with a beautiful, wonderful man. But I've also seen awful, terrible things." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I just, I want a break for a little bit. I'll come back, I promise. You know I always come back to you." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and rested his forehead on hers. "You're fantastic, beautiful, wonderful, smart, and quirky; all the things I love in a woman. There was a big void in my heart, and you've filled that. I love you, Anastasia Elizabeth Caverly. I love you, and I will never stop."  
>Annabeth had tears running down her face. "I won't stop, either." Now, the Doctor had tears falling down his cheeks. Annabeth stood up straight. "Hey, now don't you do that. Only I can." She told him firmly. He smiled at her, and kissed her hand. "We'll see each other again, I promise. I don't break my promises, Doctor. You know that, too." She said. He nodded. "Yeah, I know."<br>"So, you won't be _too_ terribly upset, will you?" She asked him. He laughed at her. "I suppose I won't."  
>"Good." She told him, and pulled out her house key. "Now, would you be the amazing gentlemen you are and take me home?"<br>~DW~  
>The Doctor and Annabeth were standing on the pathway into Annabeth's house. He held her hands as they had their heads pressed together. "I am going to miss you so much." He told her. She smiled. "I know. But I won't be gone for long, just enough time for me to get my head together. I may see you! You never know! I think I'm going to start traveling on my own. Maybe solve a few murders."<br>He kissed her forehead. "Be careful."  
>Annabeth grinned deviously. "Never." The Doctor smiled at her, and they shared one long and passionate kiss before she left. They broke apart, and Annabeth walked toward her house. "I love you." She told him while she was at the door. "I love you, and I will love you for eternity." Annabeth blew him a kiss, and then opened the door to her old home. The Doctor watched her leave with a sad smile. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the trench coat that Annabeth had called geeky and weird, but yet still wore it all the time. It even smelled like her. The Doctor walked up to the doors of the TARDIS, gave one more sad look at Annabeth's house, and flew away in his blue box yet again.<p>

**Awweee... So sad :( This was a hard chapter to write. I'll upload the next chapter hopefully sometime later on. R+R! **


	3. The Time of Angels: Part 1

**I didn't get many responses last go around :/ So now, if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! Yay! So R+R!**

_A pale man with wide eyes is spinning in the middle of a field. If a normal person were to see him, they would think he's mental. "Beautiful day." He slurs, still spinning. Then, a man in a nicely dressed tux and two others in full uniform, similarly dressed as the lunatic, with guns walked up in front of him. The nicely dressed man looks at the mad man's face, and sees two lip-stick stains on his upper cheek, one bright pink, the other a dark red. He pulls out a hanky, wipes both of the stains, examines then, and looks up at the men. "Bring him." He says, and his two goons follow his orders, and bring him to the main cabin of the rich man's ship. He looks at the man, and says "Hallucinogenic lipstick." He says, and the sound bounces off the walls. He frowns. "They're here."_

_~DW~_  
><em>Doctor River Song struts down the hall, in her red stilettos, long purple gown, and cat eye sunglasses. Following her, is Annabeth Caverly, in a black mini- dress and purple stilettos. Both have laser-guns, and are in a hurry. They stop at a vault door, look at each other, smile, and point their guns at door. The handle breaks off, and they step inside. "You ready?" River asks with a smile. Annabeth winks. "Always, love! Always." They both point their guns at the tiny box on the table. They in-grave<em>  
><em>graffiti on the box, knowing it's their only hope to get off this ship alive, but neither of them are scared.<em>

_**12,000 Years Later:**_  
>"Wrong!" The Doctor shouts as he walks through a museum, pointing at a glass display case. Amy sulks behind him. "Wrong!" He screams again. "Bit right, but mostly wrong!" Amy looks down at the case, rolls her eyes, and backs away. "I love museums!" The Doctor says. "Yeah great!" Amy replies. "Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker, I want to see a planet next! "<br>"Amy," He says "This isn't just ANY old asteroid. It's the delirium alcove, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever. "  
>"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" She asks irritated.<br>"Wrong!" he wails. "VERY wrong. Oh! One of mine! Also one of mine!" He says as he peeks into a display.  
>"Oh I see." Amy muses, and sets her arms on the exhibit. "It's how you keep score."<br>The Doctor ignores her comment, and looks over to another glass case. He circles it curiously, and then folds his arms on top of it. Amy looks over, and follows his actions. She peers into the case that he's so interested in, and rolls her eyes. "Oh great," Amy mutters "An old box."  
>"It's from one of the old star liners, a home box." He says, excitement rising in his voice.<br>"What's a home box?" Amy asks, no interest in her voice.  
>"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the home box flies home with all the flight data."<br>"So?" Amy asks.  
>"So, the writing, the graffiti, is Old High Gallifreyan, the lost language of the time lords. There were days, many days, where these words could burn stars, rise up empires, and topple gods-"<br>"What's this say?" Amy interrupts.  
>The Doctor nods, blushing a little, and answers "Hello Sweetie."<br>"Oh well THAT'S just the bee's knees Doctor. Can we leave now?" Amy says sarcastically.  
>The Doctor smiles, stands up straight, and says. "Get ready to run."<br>"What?" She asks. But the Doctor had already broken the case, grabbed the box and Amy's hand, and made a run for it to the TARDIS. They ran inside, guards behind them, and locked the doors. The Doctor ran over to the console, and hooked up the home box to the screen.  
>"Why are we doing this?" Amy asks,<br>"Someone on a spaceship 12,000 is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security play-back working." The Doctor pulled a lever, and the screen turned on. On the monitor, there were two women, both with guns, on the screen. One had short hair with cat- eyes glasses on, and the other had long hair with no glasses. The women with glasses looked back and forth, then looked at the camera, winked, then walked away. The women with long hair did the same, except instead of a wink, she blow a kiss and gave a flirty wave. Amy laughed, and the Doctor's eyes were wide, and mouth open. "No…..." He muttered, and turned the wire on the box a little more, and the picture changed to both of them at a door, seeming as if they were trying to get out.  
>"The party's over Doctor Song, and I am sure you've got another dead body to gawk over, Miss Caverly. Yet still both of you are on board." A deep voice said. The women with short hair laughed, turned around, and smiled at the man. "Sorry Alistair. We needed to see what was in your vault."<br>"Do you lot know what's down there?" The pretty girl with long hair said. The two women looked at each other, and smirked.  
>"Any of you? Because I'll tell you something, this ship won't reach its destination. "And then the short haired women finished that sentence off with a scowl.<br>"Wait till she runs." The deep voice said. "Now, you two don't make it look like an execution." He said to them.  
>The short hair girl looked at the long haired girl, and the long haired one looked at her watch and said "Triple Seven five slash three four nine by ten, zero twelve, slash an-con."<br>The other women smiled. "Oh, and we could use an air corridor."  
>The Doctor looked at Amy, then ran around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and typing things in.<br>"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked, pulling the screen down a little.  
>"Co-ordinates!" He yelled, pressing another button.<br>Amy focused her attention back on the screen. "Like I said on the dance floor," The women with short hair said, "You might want to find something to hang on to." And with that, a there was a loud beeping, and the short haired women blew a kiss. The long haired girl winked and waved. "See ya!" She said, and with that, the doors opened, and they flew out.  
>Amy screamed and turned to him "Doctor-", She started, but the Doctor wasn't there. He was opening the door, holding his hand out for someone. The two women landed in the TARDIS, one of them gracefully, the other now so much. The long haired girl was on top of the Doctor, and the short haired one was standing up.<br>"Doctor?" Amy asked, her arms folded.  
>"Annabeth?" He asked the girl on top of him.<br>"Doctor!" She said with a smile.  
>"River?" The Doctor asked, but the girl with short hair was already at the console. "We need to follow that ship!"<p> 


	4. The Time of Angels Part Two

**Dude. Long update wait time, am I right? I've been SO busy it's no even funny. I'll try to update sooner next time ;)**

Annabeth, the Doctor, and River were all running around the TARDIS, trying to fly the ship.  
>"They're going into warp-drive. We're losing them!" River yelled as she looked at the screen. "Stay close!" River said.<br>"I'm trying!" The Doctor said angrily.  
>"I am! As close as possible." Annabeth said, sounding iterated. "Use the stabilizers!" She yelled.<br>"We don't HAVE stabilizers!" The Doctor screamed,  
>"The BLUE stabilizers!" River shouted.<br>"_What _Blue Stabilizers?" He yelled back.  
>"The BLUE switches!" Annabeth cried back.<br>"They don't do anything! They're just…. Blue!" The Doctor roared.  
>"YES they're blue! They're the BLUE stabilizers!" River screeched as she pressed the blue buttons.<br>"See?" River and Annabeth said at the same time. Annabeth had walked over from where she was on the other side of the console.  
>"Yeah, well it's just boring now isn't it? They're… blue… boringers! " The Doctor said angrily at River, and flicked them on and off.<br>"Doctor," Amy asked, "How come they can fly the TARDIS?"  
>"Call that flying the TARDIS? Ha! Well, Annabeth can fly her, <em>River <em>can't." The Doctor growled as he sat down in a chair.  
>"Okay!" River cried happily. "Annabeth's mapped the probability vector's, I've done a full back on the temporalized sometry, charted the ship to its destination and…. Annabeth and I parked us right alongside!" She said and pressed one more button. Amy stood in awe as the two women flied the Doctor's blue box.<br>"_Parked_ us?" the Doctor asked. "We haven't landed!"  
>"Well of course we have! We just landed her!" River said as she winked at Annabeth, who smirked back.<br>"But….. it didn't make the noise." The Doctor said.  
>"What noise?" River asked as she played around with the monitor.<br>"You know the…" And after the sentence, the Doctor made a low- pitched, sort of growling noise in the back of his throat.  
>River walked over to him, and said "It's not supposed to make that noise. <em>You<em> leave the breaks on."  
>"I love that noise!" Annabeth said, walking over to them. "It's one of the best parts of being on the TARDIS!"<br>The Doctor looked over at Annabeth, smiled, and walked over to her. "Good to see someone else appreciates it!" The Doctor said, and kissed her on her forehead. "Good to have you back, love!"  
>"Great to be back, sweetie!" Annabeth replied, and winked.<br>"Come along Pond, Annabeth, let's go have a look around, and leave SOME PEOPLE to do as they wish." The Doctor said, taking Annabeth's hand. Amy raised her eyebrows at how much affection he showed towards this girl.  
>"No! Wait! Environment checks!" River squealed.<br>"Oh yes,_ ", _The Doctor said. "Sorry. Quite right, _Environment checks." _ The Doctor ran over to the door, opened it, then stuck his head out. "Nice out." He said with a smirk.  
>River ignored him, and looked up at the screen. "We're somewhere in the Gahn belt, there's an atmosphere, early indications suggest that-"<br>"We're on Alfalfa Matraxi, seventh planet in the Dungren system, oxygen, rich atmosphere, all toxins in soft band, eleventh hour day and….. Chances of rain later." The Doctor said, with an awkward smirk on his face. River looked at the screen, then at him, then at Amy, and rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that." She muttered to Amy.  
>"I think he is!" Annabeth said with a wink. The Doctor laughed, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead again.<br>Amy raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She turned to River and asked "How come you two can fly the TARDIS?"  
>"Easy," Annabeth answered as she untwined herself from the Doctor, and hopped onto the platform. "I read the manual. And the Doctor helped me a bit."<br>"I had lessons from the _very_ best." River responded.  
>The Doctor took a seat in a chair, smiled cockily, and said "Well, yeah."<br>"Same you were busy that day. Annabeth's a _great_ teacher."  
>"No problem, my love!" Annabeth said with a wink, then went to sit in the Doctor's lap. He immediately put his arms around her waist.<br>River smiled at them, and said "Right then, Come on Annabeth." Annabeth got up out of a not-too- happy Doctor's lap. "Why did they land here?" River asked, as Annabeth joined her side. The Doctor's frown turned into a smirk. "They _didn't_ land."  
>"<em>Excuse <em>me love?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Ah, you two should've checked thee home box!" The Doctor said happily as he went to join them, and Amy waddled over, too. "They crashed!" He said, and pushed River out the door. "Come on Annabeth!" River screamed as she was being shoved. "Coming, my love!" Annabeth said, and then she kissed the Doctor quickly, and ran out the door after River. The Doctor smiled a little, nodded at Amy, and then walked back over to the console. Amy stalked after. "Okay, explain. Who are they and how they do that museum thing?"<br>"With Annabeth, it's a long story, a long, sad, story, and with River, it's a long story and I don't know most of it, so off we go."  
>"What are you doing?" Amy asked.<br>"Leaving. She got where she wanted to go, so let's go where we want."  
>"Are you basically running away?" Amy asked teasingly.<br>"Uh, yeah. " He answered half- heartedly.  
>"Why?" Amy asked, less teasingly this time.<br>"Cos' River's my future, and Annabeth is my past. As much as I'd love to stay with Annabeth, I can't."  
>"So you run away from them?"<br>"I can run away from anything I like, time is not the boss of me." He said.  
>A thought struck Amy. "Wait, is that a planet out there?"<br>"Yes," He said as if she was stupid, "Of course it's a planet."  
>Amy smiled. "You promised me a planet! Five minutes?" She squealed.<br>The Doctor frowned. "N- Okay, fine. Five minutes. But that's all. Because I am telling you know, River is _not_ dragging me into anything. "He said, but Amy was already gone, so he sighed and walked out the door. He looked around, and saw the last of the giant spaceship in flames. He walked up to Annabeth and River, and set his arm around Annabeth's waist. "What caused it to crash?" River asked. "Not us."  
>"Nah," He answered. "The air lock would've sealed seconds after, according to the home box, the war pin was at a face shift, no survivors."<br>"Their ship would have to be sabotaged!" Annabeth said, while shaking her head. "We did warn them!"  
>The Doctor looked from Annabeth, to River. "About what?" He asked Annabeth as River pulled out a little device.<br>"At least the building was empty; Aplan temple, un-occupied to centuries. " River said. He walked back to Amy, pulling Annabeth with him. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked. The Doctor sighed. "Amy Pond, Professor River Song." He said, River gasped, and turned to face them.  
>"Oh I'm going to be a professor someday, am I?" River asked.<br>"I didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked. River shook her head. "Oops!" She said, smiling. At the same time, Annabeth and River said "Spoilers!"  
>The Doctor laughed, and kissed Annabeth on the head again. "And Amy Pond, this is Doctor Annabeth Caverly."<br>"Nice to meet ya, Amy Pond! Lovely name, by the way." Annabeth said cheerily. Amy though Annabeth looked like a stereo- typical runway model, with her perfect skin, long legs, flawless features, long dark curls and a smile that could melt any man's heart. The only odd thing about her appearance was her stormy-grey eyes. "Annabeth! I need you sweetie!" River signaled. Annabeth replied "Coming!" She looked at the Doctor, smiled, kissed him quickly again. She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and ran over to River. "Who are they and how did they do that? They just left you a note and we see them!"  
>River overheard and spoke loudly "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum; home box of Category four Star Liner, and sooner or later, him."<br>Annabeth turned her head to face Amy and smiled. "It's how he keeps score."  
>Amy laughed, and walked over to the two women. "I know!"<br>River smirked. "Hilarious, isn't it?"  
>"Extremely." Annabeth agreed with a giggle.<br>The Doctor let out a fake laugh, and walked over to wag his finger in Annabeth's face. "I'm nobody's taxi service, I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like… like jumping out of a spaceship!"  
>Annabeth smiled sweetly at him and kissed him seductively. "You are <em>so<em> wrong." She told him as she walked away with one of River's machines. River followed, and stood next to her.  
>"There's one survivor." River said to Annabeth. "There's a thing, in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." She turned around to face the Doctor. Annabeth did the same, and looked at River and Amy.<br>"_Now_ he's listening. " She muttered. The Doctor made a face at her, and she smiled a sickly-sweet smile. A phone rang, and River answered it. "Are you lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. On the crash site," Another phone rang. "Annabeth, be a dear and get the will you?" River asked, pointing to another phone in her pocket. Annabeth nodded, and answered the phone. "Hello? Yeah! Yeah! Try and home in on our signal!" Annabeth yelled, carrying her purple heels, just like River. "Doctor?" She called, "Can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so the church can use it as a beacon. "  
>The Doctor sighed, and pulled out his sonic, pressed it , and sonic-ed the phone. Annabeth smiled, blow a kiss, and continued to talk.<br>"Oh Doctor, you _sonic-ed_ her." Amy mused. The Doctor smirked, and River yelled "We have a minute, shall we?"  
>"Fine!" The Doctor groaned. Annabeth laughed, walked over, and locked arms with the Doctor. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Now," River asked, pulling out a blue diary, "Where are we up to? Have we done the bone meadows?"  
>"What's the book?" Amy asked, walking over to it.<br>"Stay away from it." The Doctor warned Amy.  
>"What is it, though?" The curious ginger asked.<br>"River's diary."  
>"<em>Our <em>diary. You, Annabeth and I."  
>"Her past, Annabeth and mine's….. Future. Time travel…. River and I keep on meeting in the wrong order." He told her, then twists of dust appeared next to them. Four men in army uniforms with guns were suddenly next to them. One of them, clearly the leader, walked over to River.<br>"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." He told River sternly.  
>"No." She said with a smirk. "I promised you the <em>equivalent <em>of an army. This is the Doctor, and Annabeth Caverly."  
>The soldier looked over at Annabeth and the Doctor with an expression of awe. The Doctor saluted, and Annabeth curtsied to him a little, which is hard to do in a skin-tight dress like she was wearing.<br>"Father Octavian, Sir, and Mam; Bishop, Second class. There are twenty clerics at my command. They're already in the drop ship and will arrive shortly. Doctor Song is helping us with a covert investigation. " The Bishop said, while looking at the scorching aircraft, then at the Doctor and Annabeth, who were both looking at the plane. "Has Doctor Song explained to you what we're dealing with?" He asked. Annabeth nodded, and the Doctor was oblivious.  
>River looked at the couple, and smirked. "Doctor, what do you know, of the Weeping Angels?" River asked. The Doctor looked at them in shock, than at River.<br>"There's a Weeping Angel in the belly of the ship, and we need your help to get it out." River said sympathetically. Annabeth sighed.  
>"It'll be dangerous." She said, and the Doctor laughed. "Of course it will be! Annabeth Caverly is <em>always <em>up for a dangerous adventure, isn't she?" He asked her teasingly. She laughed, and playfully kicked his shin.  
>"So you'll help?" Octavian asked. Annabeth and the Doctor looked at each other, sighed, and nodded.<br>"Yeah," The Doctor said, looking at Annabeth with a smile, "I'll help."  
>"Great." River exclaimed. "Now, Annabeth, how about we go change?"<br>Annabeth nodded. "Sounds lovely. This dress is suffocating me!" Annabeth kissed the Doctor fast, and walked after River to change out of her party dress.  
>"Doctor, you can come with me. We want you to look over the blue prints of the building with us." Octavian said, signaling for him to follow. The Doctor looked at Annabeth, who was laughing and chatting away with River. "Alright, Come along Pond!" The Doctor said, trying to sound cheerful. Amy nodded, and skipped after them.<p> 


End file.
